


Engagement

by LadyLucina28



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan proposed to Lucina who accepted but how would he tell the news to Inigo and Chrom? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

Morgan was nervous. He was  _very_  nervous. He proposed to Lucina –who gladly accepted-. Buthreeow he was nervous, they had to tell their parents that they're engaged.

"Morgan, are you sure they'll be fine with it?" Lucina asked

"Mother and Father would be fine." Morgan answered "Will Olivia be fine?"

"Yes." Lucina nodded "But Father and Inigo would react….. a bit badly." Badly would be an understatement. Lucina remembers how over-protective Inigo is even though she was the older twin and then Chrom of course like all of the fathers in the army are over-protective of their Future Daughters.

Morgan groaned, he heard complaints of the female future children about their fathers. "Okay, how about this? You tell Olivia and I'll tell my parents then we'll figure out what do with Chrom and Inigo?" Morgan suggested

"Okay." Lucina nodded and they went to look for their parents.

* * *

Lucina walked around camp, trying to look for her Mother. She almost asked everyone but so far no one has seen the shy dancer.

"Brady have you seen Mother?" Lucina asked as Brady walked by.

"Ya. She's with Ma and Lissa havin' some tea." Brady answered, pointing at the trio in front of Maribelle's tent. Lucina nodded thanks and walked to them.

"Um Mother might I speak with you?" Lucina asked as she walked up to them.

"Of course dear." Olivia answered "Why don't you join us?"

"Yes, Mother." Lucina said and sat down with Olivia as Maribelle poured her some tea.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked as she took a sip from her tea.

"Well it's about me and Morgan." Lucina started a bit nervous.

"And?" Olivia motioned her to continue as they drank their tea.

"We're engaged." Lucina answered

* * *

"Mother, do you have time?" Morgan asked as he found Athena reading some tactical book.

"Oh. Morgan! Yeah, I have time." Athena answered as she closed her book. "I just finished. So what is it?" She gestured Morgan to sit with her. Morgan did.

"I just proposed to Lucina." Morgan began, twiddling his fingers.

"And she accepted." Athena finished, smiling. "Good work Morgan!"

"H-How d-did you know?" Morgan stuttered. He was sure that he and Lucina were alone when he proposed to Lucina. To surprise the others.

"Remember your father is good at reading people and let's say I learned from him." Athena answered, still smiling. "And also I overheard it with Lissa. I have to admit you're proposal is cute. You really are your father's son. I'm so proud of you."

"W-What?!"

* * *

"A-Aunt Lissa!?" Lucina cried out

"Aw~ Come one Lucina. It was so cute!" Lissa gushed "I already told Athena and I was gonna tell Maribelle and Olivia next but now I don't need to."

"Do Father and Inigo know?" Lucina asked urgently. If Chrom and Inigo finds out, Morgan would be dead…. Assuming that they can face Athena's wrath.

"They don't know" Lissa answered, Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. "…Yet." And Lucina tensed.

"Lissa dear. Let's not add stress on Lucina." Maribelle said, as she drank some of her tea.

"That's great Lucina." Olivia said smiling. "Morgan finally proposed to you. I was right."

"It was obvious that the two would end up together. I mean from the moment they met-"

"Maribelle, Mother please!" Lucina cried out, embarrassed.

"Sorry dear. It's just that I'm so excited." Olivia said, smiling. "My little girl getting married."

"So you're okay with it?" Lucina asked, hopefully.

"Of course." Olivia answered, happily. "Now how are you gonna break the news to Inigo and Chrom?"

* * *

Morgan left Athena's tent with a smile. Thank goodness his mom approved of his engagement with Lucina. He was about to go look for Stahl when Inigo walked up to him with a serious expression.

"H-Hey Inigo." Morgan said while waving as he gave a shaky grin.  _'Oh Naga please don't tell me -'_ He began praying.

"Can we talk in my tent?" Without waiting for an answer Inigo grabbed Morgan's wrist and pulled him to his tent.

"S-So what is that you want to talk about?" Morgan asked. His heart pounding, oh how he wished he brought his sword with him, at least that way he could defend himself if Inigo attacked him but of course he had to leave it in his tent. Of all days to leave it there it had to be now. He began thinking of ways to escape when Inigo began to talk.

"So you proposed to Lucina." Inigo said and Morgan blanched.

"H-How did you know?" Morgan asked. Great, just great. Now three people now know and one of them was Inigo. Why Naga why?

"A little bird told me." Inigo answered, crossing his arm across his chest. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes." Morgan answered; better just get it over with.

"Okay then." Inigo said then he walked close to Morgan that they see eye-to-eye, his sword in hand. "Remember this Morgan; I may not like my sister getting married early. But I do want her happy."

"So you're okay with that?" Morgan asked a little hopeful.  _'Please, please, please, please, please he'll be okay with it.'_ He chanted in his head.

"Yes, I'm okay with that" Inigo answered and Morgan sighed in relief. "But…" He tensed again. "If you dare make Lucina sad. Oh so Naga help me I hope you don't. You. Will. Regret. It. Got it?" The mercenary threatened while glaring at him as he pointed his sword at the Paladin.

The Paladin nodded vigorously. Even without promising he would never hurt Lucina. Ever.

"Good." Inigo smiled and sheathed back his sword. "So have you told dad yet?"

"But I haven't planned my escape route yet" Morgan cried but coughed as Inigo raised his eyebrow in amusement. "I mean I haven't planned how to tell him yet." He amended.

"Well you better tell him now." Inigo suggested "I mean if you don't tell him now, you'll never get the chance with the war."

"But-" Morgan tried to protest but Inigo cut him off.

"Don't worry he'll be fine with it." Inigo then pushed Morgan out of his tent and towards Chrom's. "I think."

"You think?!" Morgan cried. "B-B-But how about if he-"

"Too late." Now off you go." Inigo pushed him inside Chrom's tent and Morgan stumbled a bit but regained his balance.

"Oh man…" Morgan muttered as he saw Chrom's back to him and he coughed. "Um… Chrom is it ok if I talk to you?"

"Oh! Morgan, sure." Chrom answered as he sat down. Morgan took a deep breath.  _'Here goes nothing. What do I have to lose?'_

"It's about Lucina," Morgan began. "The thing is- and you gotta promise me you won't get mad."

Chrom chuckled. "Come now, Morgan. I won't."

Morgan shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You gotta promise, Chrom."

"Fine, fine," the blue-haired Exalt sighed with a grin, "I won't get mad."

"Promise!"

"Okay! I promise!"

"Haha, you say that now, but give it about thirty seconds…" Morgan inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself until he was ready. "Chrom, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage." For a moment, nothing was said as Chrom sat there, his face void of any expression. Morgan thought grace had blessed him until he could see the shadows take place, and he took a step back but before Chrom could do anything.

"C'mon Dad, let him be with sis." Inigo pleaded as he burst in the tent. "I mean Lucina is so happy with him."

"Inigo, you agreed with this?" Chrom asked, still with the shadow.

"Yes." Inigo answered, even though inside he was scared as fuck.  **(A/N: Couldn't help myself)**

"Well…" Chrom picked up his sword. He gave a chilling smile. "You better run."

"Let's go!" Inigo took Morgan's hand and they both ran outside as Chrom chased them the three passing by Lucina, Olivia, Lissa and Maribelle, whom sat at a table sipping on warm tea still talking about Lucina's engagement. Lucina placed her cup on the table and crossed her arms.

"I'd say it went rather well," she dryly commented, Lissa giggled while Olivia and Maribelle simply nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough LucinaxM!Morgan with overprotective Inigo and Chrom! Thought I'd make this. And this is so fun to make! Please review!


End file.
